Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{7}{9k} + \dfrac{10}{9k}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{7 + 10}{9k}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{17}{9k}$